


Phantom Pain

by Hound and Hare (tittysatan)



Series: Vladdy Kink [14]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Mindbreak, Pain As Pleasure, S3 E11 D-Stabilized, Sedation, addiction analogues, and I don't say that lightly, drug analogues, hypermasochism?, this one is pretty fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/Hound%20and%20Hare
Summary: Danny offers himself as a test subject in place of his cousin, but it turns out Vlad is even more sick than he thought; sick enough to break him and make him want it.





	Phantom Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually put content warnings outside of the tags, but this one feels like it needs it. So: if imagery/language evocative of the effects of hard drugs and severe addiction sounds like something that would bother you, maybe sit this one out. (The only actual drugs used are a sedative, but still.)

“Take me instead.”

Danny had panicked. If he’d been thinking straight, he never would have said it, except maybe he would have anyways because there wasn’t anything else he could have done. Dani—his “cousin,” his clone—only existed in the first place because of Vlad’s creepy obsession with him, so he had to do _something_. He had a responsibility. And Danny knew that even if he could beat Plasmius (he’d have to be able to, he always had before, even if it was always just by dumb luck) he wouldn’t be able to stabilize Dani.

“You want a lab rat? I’ll be your lab rat! Just fix her, alright!?”

Dani was yelling something about how Danny was being stupid and he didn’t have to do this and Vlad was just staring at him, red eyes wide like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and then grinning like he couldn’t believe his luck.

“You’ll really let me do whatever I want to you, Daniel?” he said, and the sheer hungry _excitement_ in his voice… “No take-backs?”

Danny was scared, god, was he scared, he’d thought that whatever Vlad did to him it couldn’t possibly be _that_ bad but he wasn’t so sure anymore, not with the way the man’s eyes were raking over him. He used to think Vlad wanted to be his dad, and then that he wanted to own him, and then that he just wanted to hurt him, and now he had absolutely no idea and that was the scariest of them all.

But there was Dani, his baby cousin, already half-melted and trying so hard to look brave.

“Y-yeah. I mean it.”

“That’s my boy,” Vlad said. Then too fast for Danny to follow he’d switched off the machine, walked over to Danny, swiped the Fenton Thermos from his pocket, and sucked Dani into it. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, she’s perfectly fine,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I need to do _something_ with her until I can figure out a fix. Which I do intend to do, you know; I’m a man of my word.” Then he put the Thermos aside and knotted a hand in Danny’s collar, pulling him up to his height. “Now let’s see if you are.”

Danny couldn’t help but shudder, but he didn’t fight against Vlad’s grip. He kept expecting him to do something but he didn’t, just held him half-suspended, looking him over in a way that made Danny’s stomach twist. “What…what are you gonna do to me…?”

“My my, aren’t you impatient!” Vlad laughed. “I’m still deciding. It’s not every day one has a chance like this fall into their lap, you know.”

Well, that was just about the most ominous thing he could possibly have said. “But… You were just gonna, like, get my mid-morph DNA…right? For that freaky clone son you wanted?”

“No, I don’t think that will be necessary,” he said, baring his fangs in a smile. “Why would I need a clone when I have the original right here?”

Oh. Oh no. That was bad, that was really really bad, Danny didn’t even know what it meant and he didn’t _want_ to know and he knew he was gonna find out real soon if he didn’t do _something_. “Get away from me…!” he said, kicking Vlad in the chest to wrench himself out of his grip and diving for the Fenton Thermos, only to collapse with a pained cry as a ball of energy hit him in the back.

“Oh Daniel… Daniel, Daniel, Daniel,” Vlad sighed, three clones pinning him down as the fourth took something off a shelf and approached, tapping it against his hand. The Plasmius Maximus. Of course. “Didn’t we agree no take-backs?”

“Yeah, when I thought you were just gonna do some experiments!” Danny said, struggling uselessly as Vlad pressed the Maximus up against his chest and pushed the button. And then he felt his powers short out, and he was just a teen boy in the grips of a psychopath billionaire with superpowers. Meaning he was really, really screwed.

“Oh, don’t you worry, little badger,” Vlad said, reforming into a single body and hauling Danny back to his feet, cupping his face in a black-gloved hand. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do. Call it an experiment in control; you destroyed my perfect clone son, so it’s only fair you take his place, don’t you think?”

Danny was too terrified to move, speak, think, and then Vlad sent energy coursing through him, white-hot and agonizing, and he was out cold.

 

* * *

 

Danny blinked awake with his head in a fog. It felt a little like the time he had to get some cavities filled and they put him on laughing gas. Except really awful. He was strapped to a metal table, and he couldn’t go ghost, and Vlad was looking down at him. “How are you feeling, son?”

“…don’t call me that,” Danny mumbled.

“Let’s see how long you can keep up that attitude,” Vlad said with a smirk. “You see, I took the liberty of rearranging you a little. Crossing some wires, altering some responses… Oh, I’m sure you wouldn’t understand even if I tried to explain, I’ve seen your grades. Probably best to demonstrate, hm?”

Danny tried to pull away, but his body wasn’t listening and he was strapped down anyways, helpless to do anything but lie there as Vlad slapped him across the face so hard his ears rang.

Fuck, that shouldn’t be…that wasn’t…was that what he meant when he said “crossing wires,” that he… Oh _fuck_. Vlad said something else and slapped him again, but Danny’s head was spinning too much for him to understand.

It felt good.

It felt _incredible_.

It felt a hundred times better than anything Danny had ever felt in his life, no, more than a hundred, it wasn’t even possible to compare. He knew this was wrong, that Vlad had done something really, really horrifying to him and he should be really, really horrified by it, but he couldn’t think straight. He was drooling. He needed _more_.

Vlad was laughing, releasing the straps and shoving Danny off the table, and his shoulder hit the floor hard and it _hurt_. Like normal. He looked up at Vlad with a confused, needy whine, struggling to move his heavy limbs and sit up.

“Silly boy,” Vlad said, petting his hair like he’d pet a cat. “It only feels good when I do it. There wouldn’t be any point otherwise, now would there?”

Slowly, slowly, it was starting to sink into Danny’s pleasure-addled mind. Vlad did this to him. Vlad was smirking down like he had Danny just where he wanted him, like this was all some kind of joke, like he’d _won_.

Vlad was the only one who could make him feel that good.

“You can leave if you like, Daniel, I won’t stop you,” Vlad said, tilting Danny’s face up to meet his eyes. “Your powers should be coming back any minute now. You held up your end of the bargain, and now you’re free to go.”

Danny wasn’t too far gone to know what was going on here. Vlad wanted Danny to humiliate himself, to beg the man to hurt him, to do anything and everything he asked so he could be rewarded with another jolt of that impossible pleasure. It was sick. He wouldn’t have thought even Vlad was this sick.

He could leave. He _needed_ to leave, right now, before he lost his mind completely, but Vlad’s hand was in his hair and all Danny could think about was how it’d feel if he knotted his fingers in it and slammed his head against the floor, again and again, until his skull cracked. It was wrong, all of this was so wrong, he knew it was, but…

“…p-please.”

“Please _what_ , my dear boy?” Vlad asked, and the triumph in his voice was almost unbearable.

“…please, more…” Danny said, shaky with need and shame as he looked up at him.

Vlad smiled, and Vlad’s hand tightened in his hair. It was good, so achingly good, but it wasn’t enough, all it did was tease until his body was dying for it and Danny could do nothing but cling to his leg and drool and moan.

“Do you still want more, little badger?” Vlad murmured, voice heavy with amusement.

“Y-yes, please…” Danny panted, too far gone to care about pride or anything else.

“Then earn it,” the man said, letting go of his hair to undo his fly and pull out his cock.

Danny jolted back, staring vacantly at the thing in front of him. It looked gross. The thought of having that in his mouth—of having _Vlad’s cock_ in his mouth—made him feel like he was gonna throw up. But if he was good, if he did what Vlad said, he could feel that ecstasy again, and god, he _needed_ it.

Danny pulled his heavy body up to its knees and gave Vlad a lick. It tasted awful. “Come now, I’m sure you can do better than that,” the man said, grabbing Danny’s hair in both hands and shoving himself down his throat and he was choking and it felt _so good_ , it was everything he’d been dying for, gagging and moaning and absolutely insensate with pleasure as Vlad fucked his face. How could he care if it was sick or wrong when it felt like this? He was almost grateful, he would have gone his whole life without ever feeling like this if Vlad hadn’t messed him up, and right now that was the worst thing he could even imagine, except for never feeling like this again.

Vlad came with a groan, hands tightening in Danny’s hair and cock twitching in his throat as he spilled inside him. “Not bad, my boy,” he said as he released Danny. “Here, let me give you your reward.”

He kicked him in the side hard enough to send him skidding across the floor and Danny _screamed_ , shivering from aftershocks of the maddening pleasure, drooling on the floor. Something internal hurt in a way that probably should have worried him, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. So what if he broke. Vlad would just put him back together again, as many times as he needed to.

“Clothes off and on all fours with you,” Vlad said, the click of his shoes against the concrete getting closer. “I’m not going to waste my time getting you ready; I’m sure you’ll prefer it like this anyways.”

The last sane part of Danny was screaming that he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t let Vlad fuck him cause if he didn’t say no now he’d never be able to say it, that this was his last chance, but his bruised, aching, drug-heavy body was already fumbling off his clothes. His underwear was sticky; he must have come at some point. He’d been feeling so good he hadn’t even realized. Danny _needed_ this, he couldn’t live without this, not anymore, and if that meant Vlad had won, then so what.

“Look at you, so obedient…” Vlad said from behind him as Danny pulled himself up on hands and knees. “I suppose this means my experiment was a success, now wasn’t it?”

“…hurry, p-please…”

Vlad laughed as he drove inside, hard and fast and raw, and Danny couldn’t think for ecstasy. The man was pulling his hair and digging fingertips into his hip as he thrust and it all felt so impossibly _good_ , drowning him in wave after wave of pleasure, intense beyond anything he’d ever felt or even imagined, too much to ever hope to resist. He didn’t know if the sounds he was hearing were coming from himself or Vlad or something else entirely, he didn’t know if his arms were still supporting him, he didn’t know his own name and he didn’t care, he couldn’t care about anything but _this_ , feeling this again, feeling _more_ of it. He’d do anything. Vlad came inside him and Danny let out a long, strangled cry, hot cum stinging his insides and filling him with a dull pleasure that left him squirming on the floor and gasping for breath. It still wasn’t enough. He’d never, ever be able to get enough of this. He belonged to Vlad now, completely, and he couldn’t bring himself to mind.

“Now then, let me ask again,” Vlad said, kneeling next to Danny, turning his flushed and tear-stained face to meet his eyes. “How are you feeling, son?”

“Feels…good…” Danny moaned, trying to rut up against the man’s leg. “W-want more…”

“Look at you, so needy…” Vlad said, stroking his hair. “You’ll have to learn some restraint if you want me to keep you around.”

“O-of course, I, I’ll do anything you want, just… Please, Vlad…”

The man raised his eyebrows. “Why, I thought you’d know better than to address me like that.”

“Please…f-father.”

“Yes, that’s right, that’s my perfect son,” Vlad said, pulling Danny up by the hair and kissing him, biting the boy’s tongue until it bled. “Why would I ever want a clone when I could have you?”

Danny clung to his suit and kissed him back, moaning in ecstasy. It wasn’t that he didn’t hate Vlad for doing this to him, for turning him into this. It just didn’t matter, not compared to how _good_ it felt.


End file.
